So That I Love You
by Adilaarang
Summary: Sebab nyatanya hujan malah memerangkapnya dihalte yang begitu sepi ini, dan membiarkannya terbelenggu dalam tangisan hatinya yang pilu. [BTS Yaoi Fanfiction - Oneshoot - T - VKook/TaeKook]


**An adilaarang Fiction Present**

* * *

.

 **LONG-ONESHOOT**

.

.

Sebab nyatanya hujan malah memerangkapnya dihalte yang begitu sepi ini, dan membiarkannya terbelenggu dalam tangisan hatinya yang pilu. Mungkin derasnya air hujan memang tak dapat menyembunyikan tetesan air mata yang berbondong-bondong menjatuhi pipinya, tapi mungkin kerasnya gemuruh petir dapat menyembunyikan suara isakan yang keluar dari pita suaranya dengan begitu menyedihkan

.

.

.

* * *

 **SO THAT I LOVE YOU**

.

 **BTS Fanfiction  
Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook  
** **Yaoi – Oneshoot (3996 words) – Hurt - Comfort  
Rated: T (Teenager)  
BTS belongs God and their Agency, but Jungkook belong to Taehyung XD  
OCC; Typo everywhere –watch your eyes carefully T-T**

 **.**

 **.**

.

" **I'm the only one who fallin love here, so maybe i'm the only one who gettin hurt then"**

* * *

Telapak tangan lebar pemuda itu mengambil sebuah bentukan persegi panjang yang sebelumnya tergeletak dijok kulit mahal mobilnya; rela membagi konsentrasi antara menyetir dengan melakukan sebuah panggilan pada orang yang jarang –atau bahkan hampir tidak pernah- ia hubungi sebelumnya. Mengoperasikan ponsel ketika sedang mengemudi adalah hal yang dilarang sebenarnya, namun Kim Taehyung peduli setan –setidaknya untuk saat seperti ini.

Jemari panjangnya mengarah pada ikon kontak diponselnya lalu mulai mengetikkan sebuah nama. Seharusnya kontak nomor orang itu Kim Taehyung taruh pada speed dial agar lebih mudah mendapatkannya. Ya, seharusnya begitu, bukannya malah kontak klien-klien yang Kim Taehyung taruh pada speed dial. Namun Kim Taehyung malah mengasingkan kontak tersebut dari daftar apapun; favorite, teman dekat atau bahkan keluarga. Karena sungguh, keadaan seperti ini benar-benar diluar perkiraanya. Sekarang Taehyung merasa kesal karena kesulitan untuk mengetikan nama tersebut disaat ia juga sedang mengemudi-

' **tuutt...ttuutt...ttuutt'**

 _BRUGH_

-juga ketika ia hanya mendapati suara tak menyenangkan dari sambungan telepon, bukannya suara seseorang yang begitu ingin ia ketahui keberadaannya

 _CKIITT_

Taehyung menekan pedal rem kuat-kuat tepat ditengah jalan –bersyukur karena jalanan lumayan sepi pada pukul 11 malam. Harusnya sekarang seorang direktur muda yang sukses seperti Kim Taehyung sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya setelah seharian bersama tumpukan kertas menyebalkan diruang kantornya. Harusnya Kim Taehyung sekarang langsung pulang ke Apartemet mewahnya bukan malah berkeliaran dijalanan seperti ini dengan perasaan kalut, juga pikiran yang hanya tertuju pada seseorang

Adalah Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung bersuka cita, karena Taehyung masih ingin bebas, sungguh. Maka tak ada yang lebih bahagia bagi Taehyung ketika calon pendampingnya datang hari itu pada keluarga Kim dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tak ada yang lebih bahagia bagi Taehyung ketika calon pendampingnya membatalkan rencana pernikahan mereka berdua dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak normal lalu berpaling cepat begitu saja.

Adalah Jeon Jungkook; Calon pendamping untuk seorang Kim Taehyung yang pada saat itu sama sekali belum merelakan dirinya untuk terikat pada sebuah ikatan. Kim Taehyung bersuka cita, Kim Taehyung bahagia, karena ia pikir pemuda itu telah mengerti-

Pada awalnya

Setidaknya sebelum semua ini terjadi-

*nada pengingat ponsel berbunyi*

Bunyi nyaring berpendar keseluruh penjuru sudut mobil porsche itu; sebuah memo pengingat yang Jungkook buat beberapa minggu lalu menggunakan ponsel milik Taehyung –yang bahkan tak Taehyung ingat kapan pernah ia pinjamkan. Manik hazel Taehyung melirik kesamping, layar ponsel pintar itu menyala sesaat lalu hitam kembali berulang kali seolah berkedip menatapnya. Dari jarak yang hanya beberapa meter saja, Taehyung bisa melihat apa yang tertera dilayar lebar ponselnya dengan cukup jelas, lalu kemudian Taehyung merasakan tangan tak kasat mata seakan menamparnya telak

 _2015, August 3th_

 _Besok upacara pernikahan  
Malam ini tidurlah dengan baik^^ Selamat malam, Kim Taehyung_

-Karena nyatanya, Kim Taehyung tak mengerti hari itu

29 Juli 2015

Jeon Jungkook menatap genangan air dihadapannya yang masih diserbu oleh air hujan yang jatuh begitu derasnya

Padahal kemarin malam hujan tidak turun namun mengapa sekarang mereka turun begitu deras seolah mereka tengah marah besar sebab tak bisa turun jauh-jauh hari. Jungkook mengigil, ia merasa masih kedinginan meski sudah 3 lapis pakaian tertumpuk di tubuhnya, celana jeans juga boots serta beanie hat yang dengan nyaman memeluk kepala bersurai coklatnya. Mendadak Jungkook merindukan coklat panas yang ia yakin masih tersisa dan ia tata rapih dibuffet dapurnya.

Bukan-

Itu dapur _mereka_ –bukan

Bukan lagi-

Itu dapur Taehyung –di dalam Apertement Taehyung

Jungkook memeluk tubuhnya lebih erat, kali ini onyxnya berair, jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih kencang –dan hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika kembali merapalkan nama itu diujung bibirnya. Sejujurnya, hatinya sudah berdenyut sakit sedari tadi; sedari sore tadi saat ia dengan langkah mantap memasuki kediaman keluarga besar Kim –keluarga yang telah dengan mendadak menjodohkannya dengan Kim Taehyung hanya karena Jungkook adalah orang yang telah menolong sang perempuan tertua satu-satunya dalam keluarga itu yang kecopetan.

Perempuan tua yang dengan lancang menulis nama Jeon Jungkook dalam surat wasiatnya untuk dinikahkan dengan cucunya yang tertua; Kim Taehyung, sebelum nenek itu menghembuskan nafas terakhir akibat komplikasi penyakit setahun lalu

Ya, sudah setahun lalu

Jungkook tak menyangka bahwa semenjak setahun lalu juga dirinya jadi benar-benar dekat dengan keluarga besar Kim. Bahkan Jungkook juga tak menyangka bahwa keluarga itu benar-benar mengamalkan apa yang tertulis disana –menikahkan Jeon Jungkook dengan Kim Taehyung

Namun, ada yang lebih tak menyangka akan hal tersebut ketimbang Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Mereka tidak saling mengenal, tentu. Mereka hanya bertemu dua kali; saat Jungkook yang akan mengantar sang Nenek pulang dan tiba-tiba Taehyung datang untuk menjemput, juga ketika sang Nenek dinyatakan kritis di rumah sakit, Jungkook lah yang mengabari Taehyung bahwa tiba-tiba sang Nenek jatuh pingsan saat bersamanya. Selebihnya, Jungkook hanya mendengar cerita tentang Kim Taehyung dari sang Nenek ketika mereka berdua lebih sering menghabiskan waktu minum dicafe yang dekat dengan tempat kuliahnya saat Nenek itu masih sehat

Mereka tidak saling mengenal, tentu. Jadi tak salah jika hari dimana sang kepala keluarga Kim mengumumkan perihal isi surat wasiat itu, Taehyung murka. Ia masih muda, bebas dan berkuasa; tak ingin semua itu terenggut begitu saja karena sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Apalagi dengan sesama lelaki sepertinya. Namun entah karena keluarga Kim yang begitu tegas dan tak terbantahkan atau karena Kim Taehyung yang terlalu menyayangi neneknya, dua hari kemudian Jungkook mendapati dirinya telah bertunangan dengan pemuda Kim itu dihadapan sang Nenek yang rupanya meregang nyawa hari itu juga.

Setelahnya, pulang ke Apartement Taehyung seusai kuliah adalah hal wajib bagi Jungkook

Bohong jika Jungkook tak mengagumi sosok direktur muda itu. Dia tampan, gagah, berwibawa, mempesona, juga segala kesempurnaan melekat bersama sosoknya. Maka bohong juga jika lama kelamaan Jungkook tak menaruh hati pada 'calon suaminya' itu. Setelah berbulan-bulan berlalu, Jungkook bahkan tak malu mengakui jika mulai menikmati aktifitas barunya; membangunkan Taehyung dipagi hari, menyiapkan air mandi sekaligus sarapan, mencuci baju lebih banyak dari biasanya, juga Jungkook tak langsung tidur ketika selesai mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya hanya karena menunggu kepulangan Taehyung

Bahkan ketika hujan turun, Kim Taehyung akan menelponnya untuk –memaksa- menawarkan diri menjemputnya seusai pulang kuliah

Dan setelah semua itu, Jungkook pikir ia tidak gila ketika membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya kelak ketika sudah benar-benar menikah dengan Kim Taehyung; Jungkook pernah membayangkan dirinya akan menikah ditepi pantai saat senja datang, lalu kemudian mempunyai jagoan-jagoan kecil yang akan meramaikan segalanya. Jungkook begitu ingin hal itu terwujud hingga membuat Jungkook berfikir bahwa apa yang ia rasakan sekarang juga tengah dirasakan pemuda Kim itu –bahwa Kim Taehyung juga mencintainya sebagaimana yang Jungkook rasakan pada sang direktur muda.

Namun kembali keawal, bahwa Jungkook berfikir –hanya berfikir.

Maka ketika gerimis mulai turun dihari ini, dimana Jungkook memutuskan datang ke kediaman Taehyung untuk membatalkan rencana pernikahan mereka dengan alasan melanjutkan studynya ke luar negeri, Jungkook tak tau harus berterima kasih atau bagaimana; sebab setidaknya aroma khas hujan telah memberikan Jungkook efek yang menenangkan dirinya yang sedang merasa kalut saat itu. Meski berakibat Jungkook yang sekarang harus berteduh pada halte sebab hujannya yang semakin deras. Belum juga ada bis yang terlihat melintas disini dari tadi –berfikir siapa yang akan berpergian disaat hujan seperti ini.

Tangan Jungkook mencoba meraih ponsel disaku jaket tebalnya dan buru-buru memencet speed dial pada nomor seseorang -untuk menghindari menatap foto Kim Taehyung pada layar utamanya. Tak begitu lama, Jungkook mendengar suara dari ujung nan jauh sana

"-Jin Hyung"

"Halo- hei Kookie, what's going on baby? Kenapa suaramu terdengar tidak baik-baik saja?!"

Jungkook sudah mencoba menenangkan dirinya berulang kali sebelum membuat sambungan telepon dengan seseorang di negeri sana, namun ia tetap tak dapat menyembunyikan suara paraunya hingga membuat orang yang lebih tua 5 tahun diseberang telepon memekik khawatir

"Bisakah Hyung mencarikan tiket ke Amerika Serikat untukku? Aku-" Jungkook merasa suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan dan tiba-tiba hatinya berdenyut sakit, namun kemudian Jungkook menahannya

"Aku ingin menyusulmu kesana, hyung. Kumohon"

"Apa? Kau bersungguh-sungguh Kookie? Tapi beberapa hari lagi kau akan menikah dengan Kim Taehyung bukan?"

Hening kemudian, membuat Seokjin diseberang sana menggigit kukunya was-was

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya diam menatap hujan yang masih setia membasahi jalanan, merasakan denyut dihatinya yang semakin menjadi hingga membuatnya harus meremat ujung jaket yang ia pakai. Entah mengapa kemudian Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah pinggir jalan, mengadahkan telapak tangan putihnya kedepan hingga kini menjadi basah dan menjadi dingin akibat terkena derasnya air hujan. Kenapa hujannya masih saja deras? Jungkook jadi harus menunda kepulangannya lebih lama padahal ia begitu merindukan flat sederhananya di ujung distrik.

Apa ia menelpon Taehyung saja ya?

Apa ia meminta Taehyung untuk menjemputnya saja ya?

Tapi biasanya Taehyung yang menelponnya terlebih dahulu ketika hujan kan?

Jungkook tersenyum miris ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya telah berulang kali merapalkan nama itu dalam hatinya. Nama yang sudah sangat familiar namun terasa asing juga disaat yang bersamaan

"-Kook, apa kau masih disana sayang?"

"Aku mencintainya Hyung, aku mencintai Kim Taehyung"

"I know Kookie, kau bisa mengatakannya nanti ketika kalian berada dialtar-"

"-Tapi dia tidak.. K-Kim.. Kim Taeh-Hyung.. tak akan pernah mengatakan hal itu dialtar, atau dimanapun. Dia tidak- ..tidak akan ada dialtar bersamaku, hyung-"

Dan dimana ketika Jungkook melihat Taehyung sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis di dalam ruang kantornya, harusnya Jungkook juga berfikir –bahwa segalanya tak akan pernah terwujud seperti yang telah tergambarkan dalam angannya

Kim Taehyung memang tak menerimanya namun juga tak menolaknya. Kim Taehyung memang akan berbicara padanya dan itu seadanya saja atau ketika ada sesuatu yang penting seperti apa yang ingin ia makan ketika direktur muda itu pulang. Kim Taehyung akan membiarkan Jungkook membenahi seluruh keperluannya yang biasanya pemuda Kim itu siapkan sendiri, meski tak ada ucapan terimakasih setiap Jungkook selesai membantunya atau ucapan selamat malam ketika menjelang tidur.

Jungkook bahkan tak mempermasalahkan jika selama mereka tinggal bersama, Kim Taehyung tak pernah menyentuhnya. Jeon Jungkook tak masalah, sungguh

Tapi setelah semuanya, Jungkook merasa dirinya adalah manusia yang begitu bodoh ketika menyadari bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang berbahagia dalam ikatan ini, hanya dirinyalah yang menikmati setiap kegiatannya setelah terikat pertunangan, hanya dirinyalah yang membayangkan sebuah pernikahan indah ditemani suara menenangkan debur ombak di tepi pantai pada sore hari, hanya dirinyalah yang ingin memiliki putra setampan ayahnya, Kim Taehyung.

HANYA DIRINYALAH-

Yang telah jatuh mencinta selama ini

Bahkan ketika Jungkook berkata bahwa ia ingin kembali ke flat lamanya, Kim Taehyung diam beberapa saat hanya untuk kemudian mengangguk dan setelahnya seperti tak menganggapnya ada

Berkali-kali Jungkook bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa yang kurang darinya selama ini?

Dan kini pertahanannya hancur sudah, Jungkook gentar dalam pijakannya namun ia masih sanggup menguatkan diri. Air matanya yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi berbondong-bondong mengucur dari onyxnya yang kini hanya memancarkan kesedihan. Hatinya berlubang semakin lebar ketika mengingat bagaimana Taehyung membisikkan kata cinta pada gadis itu disela-sela ciumannya dengan begitu merindunya, bagaimana Taehyung merengkuh tubuh gadis itu dengan begitu erat, bagaimana wajah tampan Taehyung ketika tersenyum, semua hal yang bahkan tak pernah Jungkook dapatkan selama bersama Kim Taehyung. Maka kini Jungkook mampu membayangkan betapa tidak enaknya hidup Kim Taehyung selama ini karena kehadirannya.

Sebab memang Kim Taehyung tak pernah menyetujui apapun atas perjodohan ini dari awal,seorang Kim Taehyung hanya ingin berbakti pada sang Nenek untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sebab memang hanya Jungkook lah yang menikmati hidupnya bersama Kim Taehyung, karena Jungkook hanya menyukai sensasi menyenangkan ketika bersama Kim Taehyung. Selama ini pun Jungkook hanya berusaha untuk menjalaninya sebaik mungkin dengan keinginan yang begitu besar untuk –setidaknya bahagia bersama, bukan hanya dirinya

Namun Jungkook terlalu mencintai Taehyung untuk menjadi egois. Jungkook terlalu mencintai Taehyung hingga ia tak sampai hati untuk melanjutkan semua ini yang mana malah akan membuat Taehyung semakin tak bahagia. Jungkook terlalu mencintai Taehyung –hingga memilih untuk melepaskannya

"-Kim Taehyung tidak mencintaiku, hyung. Maka aku telah membatalkan rencana pernikahan itu. Aku –aku hanya ingin Taehyung bahagia, dan itu bukan denganku"

Jadi mungkin inti dari semuanya mungkin memang tentang Kim Taehyung yang begitu mencintai mediang Neneknya, dan Jungkook yang begitu mengharapkan Taehyung akan mencintainya juga

Biarlah hari ini Jungkook tak dijemput ketika hujan

Biarlah hari ini Jungkook harus menunggu hingga hujan reda agar bisa pulang

-karena kelak ia harus belajar terbiasa akan hal ini untuk selamanya

Maka biarlah –hanya Jungkook yang mencintai dan Jungkook yang merasakan sakit hati

Sebab nyatanya hujan malah memerangkapnya dihalte yang begitu sepi ini, dan membiarkannya terbelenggu dalam tangisan hatinya yang pilu. Mungkin derasnya air hujan memang tak dapat menyembunyikan tetesan air mata yang berbondong-bondong menjatuhi pipinya, tapi mungkin kerasnya gemuruh petir dapat menyembunyikan suara isakan yang keluar dari pita suaranya dengan begitu menyedihkan

3 Agustus 2015

Partikel angin bertumbukan menekan permukaan mobil Taehyung yang melaju cepat, hazelnya memerah berair, setelah beberapa menit lalu ia mendapatkan kabar dimana orang yang ia cari itu berada, Taehyung melempar ponselnya ke jok belakang hingga menimbulkan suara yang dentuman keras lalu sedetik kemudian memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan, menyisakan suara deru mesin yang memekakkan telinga dimalam yang sepi itu.

 _CKIITT_

 _BRAKK_

Berhenti secara mendadak setelah menukik tajam saat netranya menangkap siluet seorang pemuda yang secara sadar ia hafal dalam ingatannya, lalu Taehyung keluar dari pintu mobil dan mengakhirinya dengan bantingan keras saat menutup pintu mobil. Taehyung membawa tubuh tegapnya maju perlahan menuju pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu –namun langkahnya perlahan melambat. Fokus Taehyung menghilang dan pikirannya mendadak blank tak terisi

Hazelnya menatap Onyx yang berada 1 meter dihadapannya secara pasti, kemudian hatinya bergemuruh; tak pernah menemui mata yang bisa begitu indah ketika diterpa sinar lampu jalanan yang sepantul seperti bintang pada onyx kelamnya. Taehyung secara tidak sadar mempertanyakan dalam hati kemana saja ia selama ini hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa netra indah itu jugalah yang selama ini menatapnya selama hampir setahun.

Tatapan direktur muda itu berubah sendu

Ya, kemana kau selama ini Tuan Muda Kim?

Berlainan dengan Jungkook yang mematung ditempat, menatap Taehyung dengan sorot datar. Tak tersirat apapun didalamnya, hingga membuat Taehyung tergelak. Padahal ia yakin selama ini Jeon Jungkook selalu menatapnya dengan binar menyenangkan bahkan terang-terangan menunjukkan kecintaannya pada Kim Taehyung lewat caranya menatap.

Memang apa yang diharapkan Kim Taehyung?

Kenapa dirinya seperti ini?

Kim Taehyung tak pernah menginginkan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Karena itu Jeon Jungkook melepaskan Kim Taehyung, membiarkan direktur muda itu bersama yang lainnya yang ia cintai. Dan itu **bukan** Jeon Jungkook.

Lalu sekarang apa?

" _Jungkook akan pergi ke Amerika Serikat, Taehyung-ah. Itulah alasannya membatalkan rencana pernikahan ini, karna ia ingin melanjutkan study-nya kesana. Lagipula, Jungkook mengetahui bahwa kau masih bersama kekasihmu Irene, apa benar begitu, nak?"_

Suara deru mesin pesawat yang berpuluh meter diatas mereka mulai terdengar melintas mendekat dan begitu nyaring –mengiringi langkah Jungkook yang perlahan namun pasti mulai melewati Taehyung, membuat Taehyung tersadar dan refleks menyebut sebuah kata-

"-Jung..kook.."

-yang sayangnya terlalu lirih untuk didengar Jungkook kala suara deru mesin masih tertinggal disekitar mereka berdua

Jungkook berlalu tanpa menatap Taehyung. Pemuda itu menunduk, berhasil menahan genangan air yang sempat bersemayam dipelupuk matanya kala melihat wajah Taehyung. Tak ada yang lebih melegakan bagi Jeon Jungkook selain melihat Kim Taehyung –orang yang dicintainya tengah menghadang jalannya –meragukan tekad untuk pergi yang sebenarnya tak pernah bulat untuk pergi ke negara Hyung-nya; meninggalkan Taehyung. Jungkook ingin tersenyum bahagia jika tubuh itu mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh tegapnya meski Jungkook tau ia tak akan bisa memiliki hatinya

Namun Taehyung tetap berdiri disana, hingga sesuatu seakan meremat ulu hati Jungkook

Jeon Jungkook tak baik-baik saja; merasakan jika seluruh reaksi kimia dalam tubuhnya berhenti, tak ada energi yang terbentuk karena Jungkook telah melepaskannya secara menyeluruh dalam euforia semu yang harusnya tak pernah ia rasakan, perasaannya yang sudah hancur menjadi semakin sehalus pasir. Jungkook merasa tak ada alasan lagi untuk tetap berada disini

Kim Taehyung tak mengharapkannya bukan?

 _SREETT_

"Terhitung sejak 1 tahun, ini pertama kalinya aku tak bisa menghubungimu, Jeon Jungkook"

Jungkook merinding ketika sebuah lengan menghadang tubuhnya dan kemudian suara husky yang sangat dirindukannya itu terdengar kembali digendang telinganya, bahkan direktur muda itu merapalkan namanya dengan lengkap dan jelas. Mereka begitu dekat hingga Jungkook dapat mencium bau samar musk yang biasanya juga tertempel ditubuhnya sebab ia tidur diranjang Taehyung. Semuanya seakan terasa terlalu khayal untuk jadi kenyataan –dan Jungkook merindu akan hal itu, namun ia sudah tak bisa

"Kenapa denganmu ini? Kau-"

"Bisa kau lepaskan aku Sajangnim? Pesawatku akan take off 15 menit lagi-"

Taehyung tertegun. Itu bukan suara Jungkook yang biasa membangunkannya setiap pagi, bukan suara Jungkook yang menyambutnya ketika pulang kerja, bukan juga semua suara Jungkook yang biasa didengar Taehyung dalam apartementnya setahun belakangan. Bukan juga suara yang selalu mengucapkan 'selamat malam, aku mencintaimu' dengan lirih kepada Taehyung yang hanya pura-pura tidur setiap malam akhir-akhir ini

Suara yang terdengar –berusaha- tegar itu, seperti bukan suara Jungkook

Jeon Jungkook-nya

Dan Kim Taehyung tak suka itu

.

.

.

Rekor laju matahari menghangatkan bumi takkan pernah terpatahkan; tiga kali sepuluh pangkal delapan meter perdetik merupakan angka yang fantastis. Einstein dalam teorinya berucap, jika benda dapat bergerak melebihi kecepatan cahaya, maka benda tersebut akan mengembara diantara dimensi waktu.

Dan kini, Kim Taehyung memahaminya, Ia ingin menjadi benda yang bergerak super cepat lalu mengembara waktu –dimana ia kembali ke satu tahun yang telah dengan bodohnya ia abaikan selama ini

.

.

.

"Amerika Serikat? Apa kau bercanda? Kau berencana kabur atau apa? Aku tau Hyung-mu berada disana, namun kau tak bisa pergi meninggakan Korea Selatan begitu saja-"

Taehyung menahan nafas singkat sekian detik lalu menghembuskannya frustasi

"-meninggalkanku.."

Taehyung tidak mabuk, juga tidak sakit jiwa. Ia memang bersungguh-sungguh tak ingin Jungkook pergi begitu saja

"Kupikir kau mencintaiku, Jungkook-"

Taehyung bisa merasakan Jungkook menegang dalam cekalan lengannya. Taehyung paham apa yang sedang Jungkook rasakan –bingung, darimana Taehyung mengetahui fakta itu. Padahal Jungkook bukanlah penyimpan rahasia yang baik, dan Jungkook tak menyadari hal itu. Dari jarak sedekat ini Taehyung bisa melihat mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca, juga bibir bergetar yang pemuda itu gigit pelan dan pandangannya yang tidak fokus. Bagaimanapun Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang laki-laki, ia tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Taehyung.

"Aku memang senang ketika kau datang ke keluargaku untuk membatalkan rencana pernikahan. Tapi dengan pergi ke Amerika? –aku bahkan sangat mempercayai ucapanmu bahwa kau mencintaiku setiap malamnya dan kini kau malah meninggalkanku?"

Sungguh, Jungkook masih tak memahami apa inti dari perkataan Taehyung; seakan semua ini belum berakhir baginya, padahal Jungkook telah mengakhirinya dengan telak. Lalu dengan setengah hati, Jungkook melepaskan cekalan tangan Taehyung pada tubuhnya. Tak cukup, semua ini masih tak cukup untuk bisa dipahami bagi hati Jungkook yang sudah tak terbentuk

 _GREP_

Namun pemuda itu malah terjebak dalam lingkaran yang Taehyung buat; sebuah pelukan.

"Aku memang tak ingin dijodohkan denganmu, aku tak ingin terburu-buru menikah di usiaku sekarang, kau juga masih terlalu mudah untuk menikah. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak menginginkan dirimu, Kook. Aku- aku hanya ingin mengenalmu dengan secara normal, kemudian dekat denganmu sebagai teman, lalu menjadi kekasih hingga akhirnya kita akan terus bersama ketika kita sudah saling nyaman satu sama lain. Nenek selalu menceritakanmu seakan kau adalah sosok yang sempurna untuk dimiliki, dan aku ingin. Tapi bukan dengan cara itu aku akan memilikimu-"

Taehyung tak berbohong soal Neneknya yang selalu menceritakan Jungkook padanya –malaikat penyelamat Neneknya yang kecopetan saat neneknya sedang berjalan sendiri. Bahkan Taehyung masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi sumringah Neneknya ketika menceritakan Jungkook; pemuda manis yang begitu menggemaskan ketika tertawa, bersifat begitu ramah dan sangat penyayang, berhati lembut namun berjiwa kuat dan tegar. Hingga itu membuat Taehyung tentu sangat penasaran untuk mengenal Jungkook. Dan meski kala itu Taehyung hanya sekilas melihat dan berbicara sebentar dengan Jungkook, namun Taehyung tak bisa memungkiri bahwa Jungkook memang begitu mempesona. Tapi ia tak ingin secepat ini bersama Jungkook dalam sebuah ikatan hanya karena sepucuk surat dari mediang Neneknya. Namun Taehyung begitu menyayangi sang Nenek hingga akhirnya mengalah pada keadaan -yang entah kebahagiaan atau tidak, Kim Taehyung berhasil memenuhi permintaan sang Nenek untuk bersama dengan Jungkook yang bahkan belum Taehyung kenal secara detail meski masih dalam pertunangan, dua menit sebelum Neneknya menghembuskan nafas terakhir

Namun sedikit banyak Taehyung tak begitu menyesali takdirnya. Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang idaman, kata Neneknya dan itu seratus persen benar. Taehyung begitu menyukai cara Jungkook mengurusnya, memberinya perhatian seakaan mereka telah menjadi suami istri. Hampir setahun bersama Jungkook membuat Taehyung kini begitu ingin seterusnya bersama pemuda itu dan bahkan secara tak sadar mulai menggantungkan hidupnya kepada Jungkook. Maka Taehyung akan tersenyum sepanjang malam tepat setelah Jungkook mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu mencintai dirinya meski Taehyung belum bisa untuk membalasnya. Perihal Irene, kekasihnya yang kini telah menjadi mantan, gadis itu pasti perlu waktu juga ucapan perpisahan yang berharga ketika ia harus melepaskan orang yang ia cintai telah jatuh kepelukan orang lain. Irene bukanlah gadis yang jahat, ia juga idaman, namun Taehyung telah menekadkan akan pada siapa ia memilih.

Hingga Taehyung merasa tak dapat bernafas selama beberapa detik ketika sang ibu berkata bahwa Jungkook akan pergi ke Amerika Serikat.

.

.

.

Jungkook tak bergeming, dan itu mengiris hati Taehyung. Namun Taehyung tak akan menyerah.

"Sewaktu kecil, aku tak tau jika udara itu ada, aku bahkan tidak tau jika manusia butuh udara"

Jeon Jungkook selalu mengelilinginya, pemuda itu akan hadir jauh sebelum Taehyung membutuhkannya. Mengingatkan ini itu, menyiapkan ini itu, selalu berada dalam rotasi dan revolusinya, menyatu dalam udara yang selalu Taehyung hirup disekitarnya –yang selalu Taehyung butuhkan. Selama hampir setahun, Jeon Jungkook adalah segalanya, hidupnya.

"Kupikir aku pintar, tapi ternyata aku bodoh"

Jeon Jungkook akan pergi lalu Taehyung menahannya. Lengan Kim Taehyung merengkuh Jungkook semakin erat –menyesal karena setelah setahun belakangan, baru sekarang ia merengkuh tunanganya yang ternyata terasa sangat nyaman –terasa seperti dirumah. Taehyung begitu menikmati bagaimana suhu tubuh Jungkook yang mengalir kepada dirinya meski tengah malam ini begitu dingin, relung hati Taehyung bergetar hangat

"Untuk tau tentang udara, juga tentangmu. Aku tak tau kau akan tersakiti sejauh ini"

Jeon Jungkook tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, sebab jika itu terjadi maka Kim Taehyung akan kehilangan poros hidupnya, udaranya, dan ia tak akan bisa bernafas, tak akan bisa hidup.

Taehyung kini sudah terbiasa hidup dengan Jungkook. Taehyung bahkan seakan tak bisa hidup dengan benar sewaktu Jungkook telah kembali keflatnya, meski Taehyung telah berusaha kembali seperti sebelum Jungkook tinggal disini namun Taehyung tetap tak bisa. Dan membayangkan Jungkook yang benar-benar akan jauh darinya membuat Taehyung menitikkan airmatanya. Hanya satu air mata yang terjatuh, namun seluruh perasaan Taehyung terbendung disana

"Aku terlalu bodoh untuk perasaanku sendiri bahkan hingga aku terlambat menyadari. Aku membutuhkanmu, Jeon Jungkook. Tidak! -aku mencintaimu, aku telah jatuh padamu dari beberapa waktu lalu, hari ini dan akan terus seperti itu esok hari -hingga selamanya"

Padahal saat perjalanan menuju bandara dari dalam taksinya Jungkook mendengar gemuruh dari awan-awan hitam diatas, lalu sedetik kemudian ia melihat cahaya kilat yang cukup kontras dengan warna disekelilingnya, sempat mengira malam ini kepergiannya akan diiringi hujan deras

Namun nyatanya saat ini Jungkook melihat bintang dilangit saat ia menengadahkan kepalanya yang berada dipundak Taehyung, meski hanya satu namun begitu berpendar indah dilangit. Menimbulkan afeksi kebahagiaan muncul dalam hati Jungkook saat menatapnya, seakan memberi Jungkook kabar bahwa hujan tak akan turun malam ini

Sebab mungkin tangan Taehyung yang begitu kuat merengkuh Jungkook, sebab mungkin pengakuan cinta Taehyung padanya yang tiba-tiba, atau sebab mungkin hujan tak ingin menghapus linangan air mata yang membanjiri pipi Jungkook jika ia menjatuhkan diri saat ini. Karena itu adalah air mata sukacita –bahagia, maka Hujanpun tak berhak menghapusnya

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

Apa ini?

So That I Love You nya RM sama JK dalam lirik feelnya seneng ya kan, tapi entah kenapa Rang malah buat sedih-sedihan gini T-T

Ya, ini Oneshoot yang Rang janjiin kemarin XD. Penulis apa yang sukanya berhutang? Author FFN(?) termasuk Rang. Satu cerita chaptered belum kelar malah keluarin oneshoot, trus ntar gaada angin gaada apa publish chaptered lagi dan hutang chaptered lama ilang udah entah kemana alias gak dilanjutin; Rang banyak nemuin author yang kyk gitu kok sumpah deh wkwk :V

Niatnya paling 1k-2k words eh taunya 4k+ words XD). Betah banget Rang ngetiknya dari jam setengah 3 sore sampek 10 malam dengan istirahat dikit-dikit(?). Rang tau ini angst dan drama banget (tapi gak tau hurtnya dapet atau kaga), mungkin efek dari suasana hati Rang juga pas ngetik FF ini :"" .

ah udah ah malah bacot :3 -deepbow-

Ada yang ngerasa pernah tau FF yang topik ceritanya semacam ini? Iya Rang juga kok *plak* Karena Rang bikin ini juga terinspirasi dari topik salah satu FF yang Rang baca pas SMP dan Rang kembangin lebih luas lagi dengan versi Rang, tapi sumpah beneran Rang lupa judul FFnya yang itu -,-. Please yang pernah tau PM Rang ya, bakal Rang tindak lanjuti(?)

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya Readers-nim^^

With Love, Adilarang  
Find me on IG (tambahin titik antara adila dan rang)


End file.
